


pretty fucking sure

by ravenclaw_has_claws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Instagram, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Photographer Sirius Black, bookstagram, bookstagramer remus, how is that not a tag???????????, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_has_claws/pseuds/ravenclaw_has_claws
Summary: Sirius becomes a viral photographer on instagram and meets Remus, who has a bookstagram account. They end up in a lond distance relationship.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 48





	pretty fucking sure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting some stuff that I posted both here and on tumblr but I ended up deleting my ao3 acc. This one is from march of 2018.  
> \- you can follow me on [tumblr](https://ravenclaw-has-claws.tumblr.com/)

Sirius had always loved photography. When he was nineteen, his best friend James had encouraged him to make it more than a hobby, and he had created his artsy instagram. After more than a year and almost two thousand photos, he started to be known. He followed other accounts too, and looked up to one in particular, Marlene’s. She eventually followed him back, which had Sirius yelling out loud and rushing to call James and tell him. A few months later, Marlene was doing shoutouts to her favourite accounts, and Sirius found himself there.

After that, his account blew up. In just three days he got as many followers as he would have gotten in six months. Eventually, he met more people in the community, and out of it. One of those people was Remus.

Remus had a bookstagram account. When Sirius saw it for the first time on his Explore page, he had just skipped to another picture that was more interesting to him. A few weeks later, another book photo appeared on his Explore page, and this time, he took the time to criticize its bad illumination and the not-so-great skills. Still, it was an original photo —dry flowers lying in what had to be a bed next to a really old looking book—, and he did like it, so he didn’t doubt a lot to press the like button. And just like this, Remus’ accounts popped into his Explore page more and more often, until he eventually followed him. Sirius could see that in the months since he had first seen the picture, the technical aspects of the guy’s pictures had improved. It was not really a surprise when the account followed him back, but what did shock him was when he received a DM.

“I can’t believe I just discovered your account, your pictures are amazing!” The message said.

That had him smiling, as compliments always did. These days, when he had so many followers, not a lot of people took the time to actually talk to him about his stuff.

At first, their conversations were stiff and too formal, but in just a couple of months, Sirius found himself calling Remus a friend, and eventually, more.

By the first time they had met in real life, Sirius had his feelings pretty clear. He knew he had somehow ended up liking someone who lived _hours_ away from him. Someone who, at the end of the day, wouldn’t be there for him to hug. Because of that situation, Sirius decided not to do anything about his crush, and everything had gone well until, when he and Remus were at a café, the other boy dropped the bomb.

“I think I like you,” Remus said, looking at his mug rather than Sirius.

“You think?” He had said, trying to joke. Instead of the humorous tone he was going for, his voice came out trembling and soft.

“I’m quite sure,” Remus had nodded to himself once he said that. “Pretty fucking sure.”

His determination, made Sirius feel a little bit more sure about himself too. “I am pretty fucking sure I like you too,” he mocked.

Their conversation had died at that, both of them having big, goofy smiles, and later that day, when Remus was showing his around, they kissed for the first time. Sirius was overall confident about pretty much everything he did, but he didn’t want to mess it up with Remus, so he was a little unsure in every step. Remus caught that soon and laughed at Sirius before saying that he had seen a façade already, that he wanted to see the real person.

When Sirius took the train back home, two days after that, he kept finding his mind wandering to the little things he had discovered about Remus. One of them was that he had freckles. They were so faded that cameras didn’t catch them, but when he had been face to face with the other boy, he had seen his cheeks scattered by them. He also thought about the way Remus eyes were so piercing that they seemed to leave a trail of fire everywhere they stayed for too long.

When he arrived home, it hit him full on the chest. He was not going to be seeing Remus face to face for a long time. At the train, it hadn’t seemed real, maybe because he was still immersed in a cloud made of Remus. And when they had said goodbye, he had known they wouldn’t be seeing each other for some time, but it still didn’t seem real.

It seemed like a joke, to find someone like Remus and have them live basically at the other side of the island.

When Sirius found himself thinking too hard about it, he thought about how it could be worse. Remus could be living in America, where they would live in different time zones and it would be ten times worse, because they wouldn’t be able to talk as often as they did now.

It took them almost two months to make some time to see each other again, this time, at Sirius’ house. James and Remus met and they both faked Sirius hadn’t told them everything about the other, and Sirius took some pictures of Remus at an old library. “That’s the only reason I like you,” Remus had joked.

Their time together that second time went faster than the first. Before either of them realized it, they were saying goodbye, and this time it did feel real from the first moment.

“I don’t want you to go,” Sirius had mumbled, talking in a whisper so James would hear.

“Yeah, but I have to,” Remus had answered, not so cheerfully himself. “We’ll see each other soon, I promise.”

But they didn’t.

Sirius went on a two weeks trip to Spain, where he took enough photos to last him for two months, and when he came back, Remus was too busy with his finals, first studying them, and then actually taking them. In the end, almost three months passed until they saw each other again.

This time, Sirius took a plane, and after landing, he was making his way out to the taxi zone, when a body a couple of inches taller than him, crashed against him. He didn’t doubt for a moment before hugging his boyfriend back. They had kissed and they held hands all the way from the airport to Remus’ house.

“I missed you so much,” Remus said quietly, when they were laying in bed in silence.

“I missed you too,” Sirius answered groggily, too tired from his trip.

They tried to make the best of their week together, but again, it felt like too short. It didn’t feel like enough time. When he arrived home, Sirius feel to bed and sighed loudly, feeling alone and wanting to go back to Remus.

And now it’s two weeks after that, and Sirius feels alone and sad. He wishes he was talking with Remus, but he’s at class and Sirius doesn’t want to bother him, so instead, he’s scrolling through his phone, finding the most adorable pictures of Remus and smiling at his dimples. His chest is heavy, and he has to sigh in order to make the tears retreat, but he manages a smile and continues to look at the hundreds of photos of his boyfriend that he keeps.


End file.
